Inuyasha: Legend of the Dragon Slayer
by Captain Stillwind
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang happen apon a strange looking person who claims to be a dragon slayer. Soon after meeting him they find themself in a mixed up adventure that ultamitly leads them to the god of the dragons.
1. Fatal Warrior

Fatal Warrior

Inuyasha and friends were hot on the trail of a jewel shard, though this one has taken them quite some time to find. They heard about it two weeks earlier from some old priest that was in the North when he saw it and passed the information to Moroku. Here there was a small desert were there was a small clan of dragon demons and one was supposedly to have a jewel shard in it. It was said to be ravaging some nearby villages and the old priest had tried to exorcise it but failed and almost lost his life.

"Kagome can you sense the jewel shard yet?" Inuyasha said beginning to get frustrated

"Not yet but the townsfolk said to keep going in that direction" Kagome says as she thinks to herself, "My now aren't we the pushy one today."

They continued on walking and it was apparent that there was something amiss. Inuyasha looked around before sniffing the air and looking again. He looked back to Kagome and the other before finally saying, " I smell blood, both human and dragon though." He looks kind of irritated by this. His ears twitched as they picked up the faintest sound. " Lets hurry I can hear the dragons they want to feast." Inuyasha quickly started to run off without the others because of the excitement.

"Inuyasha don't go rushing ahead, these dragons may be pretty strong you know." Sango said before looking over to Ki-la-la and nodding. Ki-la-la quickly changed into her big ferocious form before Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped on her and started off to the direction Inuyasha was running.

Meanwhile…..

There was a lone warrior that was quite odd. He was dressed up in a heavy Scale Mail armor and carried with him a longsword at his side and a lance on his back as well as a greatsword (AKA two handed sword). He had on a helmet that seemed to have miniature dragon wings coming out from the side. Around his neck was a neckless with dragon claws that gave this human the strength of the dragon demons he had slain. His armor was all black and all made from the very first dragon he had killed. He had a dark purple cape that blew in the air behind him. He was not from this country and seemed to be a European. Though it was most obvious why this fellow was here. He was a dragon slayer and he was doing his job. There were several with him earlier but they had all killed over when they fought the first two dragons. This man's name was Tetork Veleshmit but is commonly called Tetork the Executioner. He is a descendant of both the Viking and Barbarian races and is about 6 ft. tall and has a big build. He is very muscular and is strong for a human even without his necklace. His hair is a short and his face is handsome almost as if he was supposed to be a prince. He is a virgin for he wants to become a vampire someday so his strength can be immortalized.

He stood still with his long sword drawn he wielded it as if it was a mere dagger. He stood ready for there were several dragons around him that had concealed themselves in the darkness and the dirt. One of them which held a jewel shard. All of a sudden from underneath him bursting out of the dirt, like a demon that had escaped from hell, was a dragon that was trying to swallow him whole. " Wrong move" Tetork said as he allowed himself to be partially swallowed. He kicked his leg out stopping his decent to the stomach and he pierced his sword through the neck of the dragon before spinning it around cutting the head clean off. He crawled out of the body that was not running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Tetork smiled licking the blood from his blade looking over at the two there were left. The one that had the jewel shard had buried itself under the dirt while the other charged him. It continued forward and he refused to move as it opened its mouth letting out a horrific fire that could annihilate almost anything. Though unlucky for this dragon Tetork was wearing Scale Mail that was made from dragons scales. These scales can resist other dragons breath weapons and Tetork cocked his head to the side and smiled roguishly before crouching and launching forward with his greatsword drawn. He let the tip of it drag against the ground before he raised it he quickly twisted his body to the left pulling the blade diagonally towards the dragon at a force even stronger than if he just used his arms. "Gale Blade" He yelled out as he did this and dark purple aura that was in the shape of a disk came flying from his great sword. It quickly passed through the dragon and the dragon seemed to be fine for about 10 seconds before it decided to move and split in half diagonally from the highest point being the top right and to lowest being the bottom left.

Tetork smirked as he walked between the half's and he smiled devilishly. "Give me your strength." He said as he lifted his arms in the air and looked down at the two dragons he disposed of. A weird blue/green light began filtering into the necklace he had around his neck and he smiled feeling their power enter his body. "Mere weaklings. I was told there was a strong dragon here." Just as he let these words out the third dragon came out from the dirt and started to constrict his body. "Damn you hell spawn." He said as the dragon began laughing.

"Foolish mortal did you really think you stood a chance against me? I have the power of the Shikon Jewel inside of me." The dragon continued to laugh arrogantly and opened its mouth as it decided to eat Tetork.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung the Tetsusaiga engulfing the dragon in the Wind Scar killing the dragon almost instantly.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha was slammed face first in the ground.

"Hey what was that for you stupid girl!" Inuyasha yelled looking up at her.

"There was someone the dragon was coiled around you idiot!" She pointed over to the dragons corpse and squealed seeing the person moving out from the dragons remains.

"It appears that the person has lived." Miroku said cheerfully.

"I would guess so." Sango said quickly after Miroku.

Tetork stood up his eye twitching as the other looked at him awkwardly because of how different he looked. " What the hell were you trying to do? I had that situation perfectly under control. Why did you try to kill me?" Tetork yelled in English leaving all but Kagome dumbfounded. Tetork's anger quickly passed as he walked towards the group remembering the Japanese he was taught the last time he had come to Japan. " I am Veleshmit Tetork. I am a dragon slayer." He put his greatsword on his back and locked it into place.

"Let me properly introduce myself." He said cheerfully.


	2. Binding Friendships

Binds of Friendships

"I come from across the seas from a country called Europe. I have trained all my life to kill the pessimistic dragons that roam the lands. As of now my mission is over and I was wanting to take a couple years of and live in Japan." He bowed to them and looked up at them cheerfully.

"Yeah well as long as you don't take the jewel shard I don't have a problem with you living in Japan. Just stay out of my way or I will have to kill you." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Sit Boy" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha send him plummeting into the ground. " I am sorry uhhmmm Mr. Veleshmit, Inuyasha is not the most polite person around.

"If you don't have a residence I don't see why you can't stay at the village with Lady Kaede.I am sure they will happily accept someone as strong as yourself to protect the village." Moroku said as he looked up into the beautiful sky. " It seems as we should start heading back to the village, how about it guys."

"We did get the Jewel shard and I guess we met a cute new friend, so I don't see any reason not to go back." Sango said knowing it would make Moroku jealous. Moroku stubbled back hearing it then tried to brush it off pretending he didn't.

"So Tetork I believe it was, would you come and join us?" He looked over at the others rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"I suppose I could go with you like you say, it will give me shelter and food so why not. Oh yeah before I forget what are the means of travel." He looked curious at them and the recovering Inuyasha.

"Well, we are also looking for these things called jewel shards. Do you think you could help us with obtaining these?" Kagome said, for she was looking for another ally in the fight against Naraku.

"I guess I could, but before I help you will have to explain to me what is going on and what you wish to obtain power for." He smiled cheerfully. " Lets not worry about that until we get to this village."

They all nodded agreeing to tell the young dragon slayer about the problems of the one called Naraku once they were once again settled in the village. Kagome found that she could not ride her bike in the sand so she decided to fly on Ki-la-la with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha ran for he wanted to get out of the desert and back into the forest as soon as possible. Very close behind Inuyasha was Tetork who was pretty fast for a person covered in heavy armor. He smiled loving this run for he has done much more physically demanding tasks when dragon hunting in Europe. They decided to camp out in the desert for the night for they were all tired from the travel over to the desert. As the others were talking about where to find the next jewel shard, Tetork was making some weird hand movements before what seemed to be a swirling vortex appeared and he tossed it that the sand.

The vortex grew and became a miniature tornado before it quickly went away. In the place he threw the vortex was a small bowl in the sand. He smiled and looked back at the others and said, "I have made us a shelter."

Kagome and Sango waved back to him and smiled. "Good job Tetork, well be right over."

Miroku and Inuyasha stared blankly at Tetork and whispered to each other, "That guy is a pervert. We can't let the girls sleep near him tonight." Miroku said.

"Like you are any better Miroku" Inuyasha said staring blankly at Miroku.

"I am honest those thoughts never crossed my mind." Miroku said trying to defend himself.

Tetork made a small fire at the very bottom of it and dug our a small place for him to lay down. He rubbed his stomach and a loud "Growl" noise came from it. He sat up and looked around before standing on his feet. "I guess it is hunting time." Tetork said as he jumped out of the small shelter.

Kagome walked over to him and smiled. " Dinner will be ready soon just don't be so impatient." She said before turning back and returning to their small fire.

"Dinner I don't see anything over there. Just some round thing." Tetork scratched his head dumbfounded.

"Ke-heh" Kagome chuckled before pulling some Instant Ramen cups out of her backpack. "There is water in there and it is boiling you see. Then when it gets hot we put it in these and it re-hydrates these noodles. Then dinner is served." She looked over at Inuyasha who was definitely getting annoyed at her flirtatious attitude to Tetork.

"Uhmm you mean no three course meal? He pointed to the little cup. How is that supposed to make me full?"

Kagome looked at him kind of in shock, "Fu…fu…fu… you are joking right?" She looked over at him somewhat frightened.

"No joke he said. Good thing I cleaned one of those dragons. That means a lot of meat and one happy Tetork." Tetork chanted a few Celtic words as a fiery glow came around his hand. He pointed it at the pit which turned a blaze. "I was wanting some pig, for dragon is not the best tasting creature, but it will do." Tetork pulled the salted meat out of his travel bag and put it in the fire. Inuyasha's mouth began to water smelling the meat being cooked and he looked over at Kagome fore a second. "Uhmmm Tetork, would you mind if I had some meat too?"

"By all means you can have some." Tetork smiled back looking at Inuyasha who has not had any meat in quite awhile.

Tetork finished cooking the meat and pulled it out placing it on a rock for anyone to take some. He smiled and grabbed a big piece and sat down and began to chew on the tough meat. "It may be tough but at least it is meat." He cheerfully said looking over at the others.

"I agree, I don't care so long as it is meat" Inuyasha said quickly gobbling a piece down.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said disgusted with Inuyasha's eating habits. She happily watched him get slammed into the ground." Learn some manners would you." She quickly turned away from him and ate her Ramen facing the opposite direction.

"Ga., Kagome you sat me for enjoying my dinner?" Inuyasha slowly sat back up and whispered to himself. "I wonder if this is what father ment when he said girls can become quite nasty at certain times of the month." ((ohhh damn I am getting shit for this one. ))

"Stupid Inuyasha always acting like a pig headed brute." She looked over at him and stuck out her tounge and pulled down her bottom eyelid a little.

Tetork smiled watching them and looked over at Sango and Miroku and whispered to them, "A quarrel of lovers?"

They both laughed and nodded looking at each other before Sango blushed and turned away. Miroku smiled and reached down and placed his hand on her butt only to get a slap in the face the second he touched it. "Don't you ever give up Miroku?" She looked down and giggled at him. Tetork smiled and laid down quickly falling asleep waiting to see what awaited him in the next day.


	3. Midnight Assassin

Midnight Assassin

Tetork found himself up early before the sun rises like normally. He smiled warmly, smelling the fresh, crisp, dew filled morning air. He walked over to where there was a fire and lit another one to make sure the camp was warm for the others when they woke up. Tetork looked off into the distance and was able to tell the forest was not far from here. The scent was what gave it away for it was just turning autumn and Tetork loved this time of year. He grinned and decided he would have breakfast ready for them before they woke up. "Time to get to work" He said smiling.

He lowered himself to the ground and took off running. Dirt was kicking up behind him and he smiled loving the feel of the morning. He looked up at the dark sky that would only be filled with stars for about an hour longer. Tetork decided it was time to focus as he was now almost to the forest. He had left the sand and was now on a sort of meadow but he could not really see his surroundings. He heard some rustling of leaves off in the distance and leaned down low before jumping high into a tree with one bound. His eyes scanned the area and his ears were listening for any sign of movement.

His eyes widened and he jumped out of the way of an oncoming Shuriken. Tetork was now running down the trunk of the tree dodging out of the way of limbs and making sure to watch out for anymore Shuriken. Nearing the base of the tree he kicked off of it sending him flying the other direction and sending him out of harms way for there was a swinging log trap. Tetork closed his eyes and said something in Celtic again along the lines of, "Holy wind come to my aid." Soon he summoned a powerful wind that would stop any normal man in his tracks and not allow him to move forward anymore. This would make the assassin struggle.

Tetork heard a footstep and quickly launched out from hiding to see that it was only a bear. Though this bear quickly became hostile trying to swing at him. "Pitiful creature, just die" he said as he pushed his hand into the bears chest at it swung at him and missed. Tetork was making some signs with his hand that had pierced through the bears chest, he pulled his hand out and pressed his palm against it almost instantly setting it into flame. The assassin watched and saw daylight was coming and this was not the time for him to attack. He would have another chance each night until Tetork and the others escaped the forest, or Parish. Tetork picked up the charred body of the bear and said to himself, "This will have to do. A bear will provide good food," He turned back to the desert and started running back to the camp.

Meanwhile at the camp……

Kagome and Inuyasha were just starting to wake up as was Miroku, Sango and Shippo were still sawing logs and they sluggishly stood up smelling something good. "What could that be" Kagome said looking over to the fire seeing a bear on a rotisserie. "Oh my" she said and looked over at Tetork and smiled happily.

"Meat again…." Inuyasha's stomach growled and he looked down embarrassed. " This guy is not so bad after all. He knows what food it." He looked over to Kagome and chuckled, though that statement did irritate her. Her eyebrow twitched slightly and gave Inuyasha the evil eye.

"Are you trying to so I don't know what is good to eat, or is that you are saying that I cant cook." She looked at him with a demonic look on her face and you could almost see little horns sticking out of her head. "Ether way I think you should……….. SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was rammed face first into the ground and Kagome laughed Devilishly "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT." She was breathing heavily and Inuyasha was imprinted into the sand. He stood up wobbly and fell over without even getting to use his famous "Stupid girl" line that he is so fond of. His nose was bleeding softy and Kagome quickly ran over to him and wiped up the blood with a cloth, "Oh Inuyasha I am so sorry please forgive me."

He was motionless for a few moments before wobbling slightly and saying in a very destroyed voice, "I give up. Please don't hurt me." Kagome quickly pulled him to her chest and cuddled him for a moment before realizing the others were watching.

"Inuyasha you pervert; sit,sit,sit,sit,sit!" Tetork cringed watching this and grabbed the biggest piece of meat on the bear and brought it over to Inuyasha's lifeless body.

"Um I think you should have this after taking that beating. I guess sticks and stoned does not apply to Inuyasha for words will surly hurt him." He put the piece down next to Inuyasha and walked over and started eating. They kicked back for about an hour before everyone woke up and Inuyasha finally recovered. Tetork sighed and looked at them before deciding to tell them what happened earlier.

"Guys there is an assassin in those woods that we have to travel through. I was attacked this morning and judging from his choice of weapons he was definitely a Ninja." Tetork looked up at them with a disturbed look on his face. "There is no telling who his target is or why he is targeting us, but we must stay on guard at night. Night is when he has the element of surprise best at his side and I am sure he will use it."

"I am not afraid of any stupid ninja" Inuyasha said confidently.

"Oh really now, but I am. They always have traps set up for in case they are failing. They will poison you with their weapons, some will give your body temporary paralysis and some will kill you. We must be on guard at all times."

"And what makes you an expert on ninja" Inuyasha said finding himself displeased with Tetork.

"Before I was trained in the art of dragon slaying, my old master wanted me to be trained in Ninjitsu. I found it to be quite exhilarating, but I did not fancy slaying people with poisoned weapons and tools because you are two weak to normal combat with someone. Don't get me wrong Ninjitsu is a deadly profession and your life can be over before you know it. I advise Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo to take to the air until Inuyasha and I dispatch of this foul enemy."

Tetork and Inuyasha walked through the forest like planned while the others flew overhead. Inuyasha and Tetork did not talk to eachother for they were on edge the entire time. They walked all day finding themselves halfway through the forest and were ready to be attacked. As nightfall came they were not attacked and Tetork decided it was best to keep moving in this situation for he knew they were being watched. Several hours passed and Inuyasha let his guard down and looked over at Tetork and said, "I don't think your ninja is showing up tonight." Tetork ignored his comment for he knew this is what the ninja was waiting for. "It will not be long now" he kept telling himself.

The moon could now be seen directly in the middle of the sky letting them know it was around midnight. Inuyasha was walking slowly behind Tetork and he leaned back and yawned. Tetork's eyes widened and he jumped in front of Inuyasha for about 10 Shuriken were thrown at him. They bounced off of Tetork's armor, but Tetork knew his armor would not protect him from the cunning of a ninja. "Inuyasha lets kill this fool for trying to kill us."

"I agree lets tear that bastard apart" Inuyasha said pissed off.

They both took off in separate direction and Tetork was remembering his days of ninja training. "Where would I hide to kill me?" He said to himself and all of a sudden it hit him. Tetork quickly turned around and swung his longsword quickly followed by his greatsword at the tree behind him. "Ga, that son of a bitch found me" the ninja said as he was forced from his hiding place.

"Wind Scar" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his Tetsusaiga sending the Wind Scar racing toward the ninja. The ninja laughed as he replaced his body with a log and left Tetork in the way of the Wind Scar.

"Oh holy lord please give me a barrier" Tetork yelled placing his hands in a praying position before holding his left arm up like it had a shield on it. As the Wind Scar got to Tetork a light shield protected him from the attack but was shattered in the process making that not an option again in this battle for he can only perform protection magic once every day. "Penta Thrust" Tetork yelled as he pulled his trusty lance off his back. He made four quick thrust at the ninja as he jumped at him each of them shot a dark energy out that pierced the ninja's body. The first hid in the left shoulder followed quickly by one to the left knee cap, then the right shoulder and the right knee cap. The last and final thrust was at the Ninja's heart, though instead of the others Tetork made the lance pierce into the body instead of just letting the energy do it. As he made this last thrust a dark ball was gathered around the tip of the lance and it exploded making a small ball of darkness which ripped the ninja apart from the inside.

Tetork landed on the ground breathing heavily and looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. "I put a lot of energy into that attack. Get the others and we will camp here for the night." Tetork took off his armor and laid back letting his skin and his hair bask in the moonlight. He smiled leaning against a tree and could not wait to see what the next day had in store for him.


	4. Memory Sweet Memory

Memory Sweet Memory

Inuyasha and the gang have now been traveling for five days. Kagome was walking in the front with Inuyasha. Behind them was Miroku and Sango who were cheerfully talking to one another. Tetork was about 10 feet behind them with Kirara and Shippo at his sides. Tetork looked up into the sky and let out a soft sigh that was supposed to be only for his ears to hear. Shippo being a fox demon heard it just as well as if Tetork sighed normally. He turned and looked up at Tetork before saying, "Is there something wrong Tetork?"

Tetork looked down at Shippo and smiled, " Well, Shippo when you grow up you will understand what is going on with me. After watching; Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango just being so close with each other like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, it just makes me wish I had one. I long for a woman's sensitive touch Shippo. I need a woman, can you not understand that? I don't want to be a VIRGIN anymore!" Tetork yelled out before realizing what he did and feeling stupid. "Thrii-thurr-thrii" Tetork began to whistle non chalet pretending as if he said nothing.

"I knew it, you are a pervert you lecherous swine," Inuyasha said abruptly. He turned and looked down at Kagome who had latched herself to his arm and was giggling.

"That Tetork is not a bad guy," She said looking up into Inuyasha's eyes. He began to blush and think about when Tetork and him were battling the ninja.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Inuyasha smiled and blushed because Kagome was on his arm and seemed to not realize it. "I am glad we found him or who knows what would have happened to you in the forest with the ninja" Inuyasha said to Kagome almost instantly sending her face into a blush.

"Gag!" Tetork said bending over pretending to have the dry heaves watching the two. They continued walking and their small talk continued bringing them all closer as friends. Several hours passed and they had found themselves upon a village. Tetork stood staring at it as though he was a zombie. The others all walked in but Tetork hesitated for several thoughts were going through his mind. This place it seemed so familiar and welcoming. This place's smell brought back fond memories of Tetork's first love and his master.

Tetork's master once took him to a town similar to this one back when they were traveling Japan in order for Tetork to absorb the culture of different societies. Tetork lived in the village for 6 months learning the ways of these people and catching the eye of several young girls that fell in love with him the second they saw his mature body for a young age. Though there was one that did not, she despised Tetork and hated him for all he stood for. He was to seek and destroy he was no better then a demon she thought. This young girl was a half demon herself and quite a beautiful one at that. She was human and imp. Her mother was a princes of a tribe of imps and her father was a young master of a nearby castle. They fell in love almost the minute they met and ran away from both home to live at that small village. Her father died of an illness and all she had left was her mother. Tetork would never forget her story.

Tetork shook his head and started walking into the village quickly to catch up to everyone. He wondered how this place could be so much like the village he was in before but that was in the South. (( Don't ever really on Tetork for directions. He is just not very good with those things.)) He smiled and walked over to the inn since it was become nightfall and that is where Inuyasha and Kagome where headed. As he walked up to the inn a familiar face walked in front of him. It was the girl Tetork fell in love with's mother. His eyes widened and he took off his helmet and held it at his side. "Miss….. Miss…. Miss Haru San." The lady turned around to Tetork and smiled at him.

"Um, excuse me I don't believe we have ever met. Do you mind telling me how you know my name?" Tetork's eyebrow twitched as he became irritated and he became stiff, not being able to help falling over.((Omg you don't even know how much that was needed.)) He quickly stood back up and looked back at her and smiled, "You really mean to tell me you don't remember who I am?"

She shook her head and said, "I am sorry young man. You do seem vaguely familiar but I am afraid I don't know any Europeans."

Tetork sighed and looked at her, "Wow make me feel loved why don't you Kirabuta Haru. How can you not remember me? I stayed at this village for 6 month in training with my master. I am Tetork Veleshmit." He smiled at her cheerfully.

"Sorry handsome young lad, I do not remember you." She smiled and continued to try to remember him. A girl around the age of 16 came walking out quickly behind a store having seen the guy talking to the woman. Just as she reached him she reared her food back and kicked at hard as she could between Tetork's legs. Tetork's eyes enlarged 6 times almost popping out of his skull as water started pouring from them. He hands holding his genitals that were just crushed he fell to the ground crying, "What did I do to deserve this? My balls, I love you, please don't die."

"Your such an Idiot. You will never change will you, YOU BASTARD!" The girl yelled before storming off into the inn. She was crying as she walked in and Kagome and Inuyasha passer her and saw Tetork laying on the ground holding on to his family jewels.(( Family Jewels guy talk for testicles)) Inuyasha almost immediately started laughing and pointing at Tetork for he found this hilarious.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said as she was worried about Tetork. She kneeled down by him as Inuyasha's face was rammed into the ground. "Tetork are you ok?"

"Ill live." He slowly made it up to a kneeling positions and he looked around for the person who kicked him, breathing heavily. He looked back at the Inn Keeper and waved.

"Oh I remember you. You were my daughters little boyfriend. How have you been?" Miss Haru said jumping up and down. (( Miss Haru is ditsy)) She smiled and made her way over to him helping him up to his feet. He grabbed him by the arm and started tugging him towards her daughters room. "Oh my Magumi has missed you so much she will be so glad to see you."

"Ga, are you sure she wants to see me mam?" Tetork was being strangled as he was dragged to Magumi's room. He didn't want to go because he knew she would be insanely mad at him. He told her he would write letters, though he did not. Inuyasha and Kagome were starring blankly off into space trying to figure out what in the world just happened.

"Magumi you have a visitor and he is quite a handsome one at that." Haru said winking at Tetork who was now trembling in fear. He tried to run away but she grabbed the back of the neck on the armor and close lined Tetork. Tetork lay on the ground looking dead as a beautiful girl walked out. She had a blue Kimono on and her hair was a teal color. Her body was pretty filled out including her breasts and her hips. Her eyes are a cute blue and she has gorgeous eye lashes. She wears her hair back in a ponytail and had 2 antenna sticking up in the front. Her ears are a little long, narrow, and pointy, buy very cute.

"Thank you mother. Is it ok if I have him in my room with me?" Haru nodded and slowly walked off smiling. Magumi stood behind Tetork cracking her knuckles and her eyes glaring red at him. She chuckled and grabbed Tetork and dragged him into her room.

"Long time no see Tetork. Why do you have to be such a jerk?" She dropped down to the ground and started crying holding her hands to her face. Tetork stood up and walked over to her and got down on his knees. He went to put his arm around her and she slapped it and cried harder. " Please don't touch me."

"You know I did not want to hurt you Magumi. You are my first and only love." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Please stop crying MGA, you know I hate it when you cry like this." She turned and looked up at him before slapping him across the face.

"You did not keep one promise you made to me. I did not get one letter from you." She saw that she slapped him without realizing it and rubbed his cheek. " I am sorry Tetork it is just I am so angry at you." He smiled and walked over to her futon and sat on it patting the ground for her to come.

"Magu can we discuss this please? Magu the reason I did not send you any letters or anything is well because I loved you too much to waist your life waiting on me. I wanted you to forget about me and go meet a nice guy that was in your village because I could not live with you no matter how many times I asked my master." Magumi stood up and sat down in front of him her back to him so he could wrap his arms around her like they did in the old days. Tetork did as she wanted and he rested his head on her shoulder so he could talk to her.

"I thought you died, or got lost, or did not care about me anymore. I hated you for that, oh that reminds me how are your buddies?" she said remembering she kicked him between the legs.

"Sore. Well, I just wanted you to have a better life. It has been six years since I have seen you. I knew it was you the moment I saw you. It looks like you have grown up into quite a beautiful woman. I mean even your boobs are big and you have a nice full butt." She blushed and smiled at him.

"You and your damn compliments. They make me want to hurt you. And I am sorry about your buddies. I really do hate you, you know that. I still love you, but…." She looked down and sighed as a knock came from the door. Magumi stood up an opened it up revealing the village chief's son. Tetork smiled and waved at him. Kodachi looked at Tetork and his eyes widened for his worst fear had come true. "Tetork this is my boyfriend." Tetork cocked his head to the side and looked up at Kodachi and smiled.

"So I see. Well, I am glad you are with someone such as Kodachi for he is a good person. Kodachi I have not seen you in a very long time how are you my friend?" Tetork stood up and walked over to Kodachi smiling. He gave Kodachi a hug and what looked like a kiss on the cheek but Tetork really whispered into Kodachi's ear. "Please don't think of me as competition. I have already decided that I can not make her my wife, so don't count me as competition. I will not steal her from you." Tetork rose back up and smiled, "Kodachi you got yourself quite a catch here. Good luck to you my old friend. Oh Magu I have to go please understand. I have to go to the village near what I am told is Inuyasha forest." Tetork walked quickly out of the door and to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Where are the others? Can we get going? We really should be on out way."

"What is wrong with you Tetork and no it is too dark. We are going to stay at this in for the night." Kagome said. Magumi came running over to Tetork and latched onto his arm.

"Well what do we have here?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Tetork please don't go. Even if you can't be with me just stay for the sake of friendship." She tugged on his arm and refused to let go. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at Tetork at the rest of the gang arrived wondering what was going on.

"So I see you found the town whore Tetork. When you are done can you send her to my room?" Miroku said.

"One she is not the town whore Miroku. Two I would never send someone to be alone with you. Third this is my first love Magumi. Well guys it is awfully late so I better hit the hay I am tired. Tetork took of running and hid in one of the rooms. He took off his armor and put on a towel around his waist,"Now if memory serves me correctly they have a hot springs here." Tetork walked out of the room cautiously not to gather any attention and he smiled. He slowly made his way down to the hot springs and took his towel off and got in the water. "Man this is the stuff right here." All of a sudden Tetork felt something press up against his back and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hello there Tetork" A magnificent voice said. Tetork turned around and it happened to be Haru San. Tetork smile and leaned back and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hello there Haru San. You mind letting me go I prefer to be sat on then sitting on." She nodded and let go and walked around him sitting on his lap facing him."You did not say that Magumi had a boyfriend."

"I know but I just wanted you to find out on your own. Is it really so bad that she is taken I mean there are other fish in the sea you know and I am single as well." Haru San wrapped her arms around Tetork's neck and placed her head on his shoulder. "You know I find myself, attracted to you right. I would not mind being with you one bit." He nibbled on Tetork's neck and he sighed.

"I know Haru San, it is just that I am deeply in love with your daughter. And I don't think she would approve if I was with you. I have liked you ever since I saw you but before I was too young. There is nothing Magumi can do to get out of that relationship can she? Since Kodachi is the village leaders son or may even be the village leader by now." He winced as she nibbled on him and he smiled at her. ((Tetork and Haru San have always had a touchy, lovey relationship. Haru is very clingy on Tetork and likes to kiss him and stuff, but Tetork just usually ignores it.)) "Haru San tell you what. Give me a month. If Magumi does not break up with Kodachi I will gladly be with you."

"But I want you now Tetork. We are both here and undressed. Make me yours." She presses herself against him and kisses his lips softly. She cuddled up against him and smiled.

"You know on any other circumstances I would but just wait if Magumi does not want me back then I am all yours Haru San." He cuddled back with her and they exchanged a few kisses before they got out of the hot springs. Haru watched Tetork get out and smiled. "You are bigger than you were before in more than one way." Tetork blushed and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked of to his room. When he walked in Inuyasha and Kagome and the others were in his room. "You guys mind telling me what you are doing in my room?"

"The Inn keeper said we can have these three rooms because they connect to one another and we decided to wait in your room to see if you were gonna try anything perverted." Inuyasha said.

"The Inn keeper said we can stay here for free as long as we want." Kagome said cheerfully.

"So the Inn keeper's daughter was your love, how fascinating" Miroku said.

The door opened up and Magumi was standing there in her pajamas. "Tetork can we talk?" Tetork got up and walked out the door with her. They walked together not saying a word as she lead him to a ladder and they crawled up it onto the roof like they did when they were little. " Tetork, I am going to be marrying Kodachi next spring. I can't say I love him like I love you, but he makes me happy there is really no way I can leave him. You know how Kodachi gets when something happens to him. If I leave him for you not only will he try to kill you, but he will run mother and me out of town. And I cannot do that to mother. Please understand I want to be with you but circumstances wont let me." She lay her head down on Tetork's lap and looks up at him and smiles. "Well, aren't you the muscular one. Another trait that makes you more desirable then Kodachi and I know you can protect me." Tetork just smiled and petted her head.

"Magu I got something to tell you. I love you will all of my heart but since I can't be with you, I was wondering… would you mind if your mother and I got together?" He rubbed the back of his head and felt stupid for asking.

"What? You want to be with my mother? Why?" She looked very disturbed at him and punched him in the arm.

"Well, it is more like your mother wants to be with me, and her being an Imp she is still very young. I guess I would not mind being with her it is just that being with anyone other then you feels like I am betraying you so I feel I need your permission." He blushed and turned his head looking away. Kagome and Inuyasha were watching him and Inuyasha was telling Kagome what they were saying.

"I guess it would be ok. You better not make a sister for me or I will have to kill you and help Mom raise her." She laughed and sat up. "Well, I ought to be getting back to Kodachi for I am sure he is worried you are stealing me away. Toddles." Magumi crawled down the ladder and walked off to her room. Tetork did not move but just put a hand on his heart and tears came out of his eyes though it did not seem he was crying. "I did not think seeing her with someone would hurt so much. Why did I have to happen upon this village. Damn me and my stupidity"


End file.
